This disclosure relates generally to wearable systems, and more specifically, to utilizing a wearable system to detect various hazards and notify one or more communication devices accordingly.
Workers may perform labor tasks in adverse environments, which may negatively impact the workers' health or work performance. For example, a boiler room mechanic may be exposed to high temperatures while repairing boilers. Consequently, the mechanic may suffer from dehydration, heat stroke, or exhaustion. In another example, a technician in a data center may be exposed to high noise levels, which may permanently impair hearing. In yet another example, a plant operator may be responsible for repairing very large units of equipment, which may require climbing several feet off the ground to repair the equipment. Consequently, the plant operator may fall from the equipment and suffer serious injury.